I Am The First
by ZannieShadowz
Summary: Unknown to the rest of the world, There is a 10th tailed beast. Being the only female tailed beast, it was sealed inside Tash long ago to hide her from the other tailed beasts and prevent them from breeding. Now Tash wants to join the valley of the leaf and is put in a team with Naruto, jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox. What will happen if Naruto, and the tailed beast, find out?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!: I ONLY OWN TASH AND HER TAILEDBEAST AKUMU! I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.

I DO, HOWEVER, OWN 'PARTS' OF THE STORYLINE. Copyright © 2014 Zan B

* * *

><p>Tash raised her head and surveyed the area around her. Constantly fearing that someone would learn of the monster inside her. She, like a few others, were what was known as a jinchuriki. A sacrifice who must bare the burden of having one of the tailed demons sealed inside of them. However, Tash is a little different. She has a demon that no one has ever heard of. Akumu. Akumu, for a while, had no other name like the other tailed beasts, however, over time, rumours grew and people began to suspect that there was another tailed beast that they were not told about. They called it, The First.<p>

Akumu was kept a secret ever since the ten-tails was split into the 9 tailed beasts that are known today. However, known only to Tash and her clan, the ten-tails was in fact split into 10. Being the only female among the tailed beasts, Akumu was immediately seen as a threat and was sealed inside Tash all those years ago. So quickly was she sealed that they never even got a look at how many tails she possessed. Hidden from all, even the tailed beasts themselves do not know of her existence.

Now thousands of years have passed and everyone who knew of Akumu's existence have passed. All except Tash. As the years passed, rumours of The First turned to legend and after a few more years it was forgotten almost completely. The demon inside of her, allowing her to pass as an 18 year old teenager instead her true age, Tash finds herself outside the valley of the leaf.

Tash hadn't been around people, other than the occasional traveller, in years. She was quite nervous as to what she would find but she was tired of living alone out in the middle of nowhere. Literally. The only thing that remained constant in her life and kept her sane was her demon, Akumu. Being together for thousands of years made them tolerate each other. Neither could now live without the other. This wasn't like ordinary jinchuriki. You see, if Akumu was removed from Tash now, both of them would die. Their chakra was now completely fused together.

Nervously, Tash entered the gate. No one stopped her at first so she just continued on into the village. Suddenly she saw ninja's coming at her from all sides. Trying to let them know she meant no harm she raised her hands and twisted them around. Letting them see that she had no weapons in her hands or on her body.

"State your business." A man who had aged terribly shouted.

"I wish to... join?" Tash said making it sound more like a question than an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Tash was unceremoniously shoved into the Hokage's office.

"Cheers guys." She said sarcastically to the men you had 'escorted' her, before turning to the old man behind the desk. "Greetings, Hokage, I've come to ask if I may join you village and your ranks." The old man just stared at her for a long time before he finally replied.

"Why is it that you wish to join?" Tash shrugged.

"I'm used to living alone in the wilderness... I'd quite like to have a purpose instead of just wondering from one day to the next." He nodded.

"No." He finally said. Tash's mouth dropped open in shocked.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"You have no presence. Your Chakra must me quite week if I cannot sense it from here. You said you lived in the wilderness, therefore you have no prior training. At this age your Chakra would be quite hard to reshape and train. So my answer is no."

"At what age?" Tash asked, getting rather annoyed at his know-it-all attitude.

"You are 17-18, correct?"

"No. And my Chakra isn't present because I don't want it to be. People have died due to its pressure." Tash didn't say anything about her previous training because in all honesty, they only person who has every taught her anything is her tailed beast. The Hokage looked at her as if she were a child boasting about abilities that she didn't have.

"What age are you then?" Tash thought hard about her reply. She didn't really want anyone to know that she was a jinchuriki. Even if that someone was her soon to be Hokage. That is, if her ever let her join.

"Old enough." The Hokage shook his head lightly.

"Very well. Are you confident enough to try out our ninja academy assessment?" Tash nodded and crossed her arms. She was sick of this conversation already.

Not long after, a person who Tash assumed was the academy sensei, appeared and took her to the academy.

"Today there is a ninja assessment anyway so you can just join in that if you would like?" Tash nodded. "Everyone is around your age so you should fit in nicely." Tash let a small laugh escape her lips. The Sensei looked at her but didn't ask. 'All around my age' Tash thought to herself. 'I doubt that!'

At the academy the Sensei didn't bother introducing Tash and she was thankful for it. He just gestured to a seat where she could wait until it was her turn.

"To graduate," The sensei began, "you'll have to do the 'Bunshin No Jutsu'. When your name is called, come into the next room." Out of the corner of her eye, Tash noticed one of the boys waiting for their turn was practically about to have a heart attack due to worrying too much. Rolling her eyes she just patiently waited.

After everyone else had went in for their examination, Tash was called into the next room.

"I've heard that you have no previous training. Don't worry too much if you can't do it, that only means that we will have to find another role for you to do in the village. You don't have to be a ninja." Tash rolled her eyes. Might as well get this over with.

Tash concentrated hard on not opening too much of her Chakra. If she did open it too much she could seriously injure someone. Only letting a tiny amount escape she preformed the Jutsu. The Sensei was surprised to say the least.

"Pass!" He called and gave Tash her very own leaf headband. Tash smiled at her achievement.

Walking out of the academy, Tash saw that all of the other students had passed and where being congratulated by their families. Smiling sadly to herself she began to walk away from them when she noticed that the boy that was panicking hadn't passed.

"That kids the only one who failed." Tash looked at the two mums that were talking in hushed voices. They were speaking very quietly, but, thanks to Tash's tailed beast, she had slightly enhanced hearing and could hear every word.

"Well that's a good thing. He shouldn't become a shinobi since he is-"

"Shhhh... We're not supposed to talk about it." 'he is-' what? Tash thought. It didn't take long for the families to wonder away, and even the boy got up and left. Shrugging away her curiosity, Tash decided to wonder around for a while and try and get her bearings. Since she was not officially a member of the village she didn't see anything wrong with it.

Around an hour had passed when Tash heard yelling from lots of different people.

"Naruto has stolen the scroll of the forbidden seal!" Tash had no idea who this 'Naruto' was, but, she had nothing better to do so she decided to follow the Sensei from earlier. He was the only one that actually looked like he knew where he was going.

Just like she thought, the Sensei found Naruto in the first place he checked. Tash tilted her head when she realised that Naruto was the panicking kid that failed. The Sensei yelled at Naruto for a while but Naruto just kept smiling.

"If I show you this skill then I'll definitely graduate, right?" Sensei looked confused. Suddenly, the Sensei shoved Naruto aside just as lots of Kunai struck the sensei, nearly pinning him to a tree. Not knowing what to do Tash just watched as they argued.

"What rule!?" Naruto yelled as the man who had thrown the Kunai.

"The rule is that no one is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. You killed Iruka, your sensei's parents!" Tash froze and Naruto panicked. He was also a jinchuriki? Tash stayed frozen as the Sensei shielded Naruto from a massive Shuriken. Naruto ran and Tash quickly followed. He was also a jinchuriki? Tash kept repeating that in her head over and over again. She didn't know what to think about it. She knew that there were others like her, of course, but she had never met one before.

Finally, Naruto stopped and hid behind a tree as Sensei and the man who threw the Shuriken caught up and began arguing again. Tash wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying but obviously Naruto was as he began to cry. Out of nowhere, Naruto burst from his hiding spot and kneed the guy attacking the Sensei.

"If you touch Iruka Sensei, I'll kill you!"

"Ha! I can easily kill someone like you!"

"Try it trash!" Naruto yelled as he created hundreds of solid clones.

After beating up the bad guy, Sensei gave Naruto his headband. Tash smiled as he looked like the happiest boy alive and tackled his sensei in a huge hug. Tash watched them leave before she too left. It had gotten late and she was getting tired. It was only then that she remembered that she forgot to ask the Hokage where she was staying. 'Today was an interesting day' she thought to herself as she made her way to his office.

* * *

><p>Hello :)<p>

I only just wrote this so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry lol I thought I'd post it straight away as the first chapter is soooooooo short!

I'll proof read it at another time when I'm not so rushed :) Got to get to class lol Uni is such a pain!

Happy Reading/Writing!


	3. Chapter 3

I had to sleep in a tree... The Hokage was surprised that I passed the test... He was completely confident that I was going to fail... And so he didn't arrange any accommodation for me... I was used to sleeping in random places so I didn't really mind but I was rather annoyed.

Sitting in the same classroom I had to wait in yesterday, I waited for the sensei to come in and assign us into our groups. As I was waiting I noticed a girl with pink hair and a rather large forehead walk up to Naruto. I decided to sit as far away as possible from Naruto. Better safe than sorry as they say. And there was noooo way I wanted him to find out that I was a Jinchuriki!

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" Wow! I was not expecting something like that to come out of her mouth. She looks too innocent. Not to mention that Naruto obviously has a really large crush on her. Guess you can't judge a person's character by their outwards appearance.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" she continued sweetly after she shoved Naruto aside. She spoke sweetly, like what she had just said a few seconds ago didn't happen. Bipolar much? I watched as she sat beside this Sasuke guy and acted as if she was the most innocent girl in the world while Naruto looked like he wanted to kill Sasuke.

I completely ignored them when Naruto started sizing up Sasuke. I only looked again just in time to see someone bump Naruto from behind and push him into Sasuke, making their lips touch. I had to cover my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Oh my god that was just priceless! The look on both of their faces!

While I was trying to contain my laughter Iruka Sensei came in.

"Starting today, all of you are real Shinobi… But you are still Genin… The hard journey that lies ahead had just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village. So today we will create the three man teams. Each team will have a Joinin Sensei. You will follow your Sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions. Oh and one other thing, since the arrival of Tash, there will be one team of four." I nodded. I'd screwed up their entire system.

"We tried to balance each team's strength." He continued and then he began reading out the members in each team. Finally, it was my turn.

"OK… Next is team seven. Hanuro Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and… Tash. Sorry we don't have a family name for you on here." Iruka Sensei said looking at me. I shrugged.

"I don't have a family name. It's just Tash." Iruka Sensei nodded. I completely blocked out Naruto's arguing with the Sensei about how he had to be in the same team as Sasuke. When the Senei finally said we could have a little break before we meet out Jounin Sensei, I just waited in the classroom. Not like I had anywhere else I could go anyway.

Eventually everyone began to migrate back to the classroom. One by one, each team left with their Jounin Sensei until it was only our team left.

"Why is our team seven sensei so damn late?!" Naruto yelled while sticking his head out the door. I had to agree with him. Our sensei was taking so long that even Iruka Sensei left. I sighed as I watched Naruto trap a chalk eraser in the door.

"Pfft… Like a Jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap." Sasuke said, looking just as bored as he sounded. Just as he finished speaking the door slid open and the chalk eraser landed on a tall man with his forehead protector covering one of his eyes, effectively covering him in chalk. Naruto burst out laughing and I felt a small smile pull at my lips.

"Hmm… How can I say this? My first impression is… I don't like you guys." Our sensei said. I wasn't surprised. He then led us to the roof of a building.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." He then told us to tell him our names, likes, dislikes and out dreams for the future.

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Naruto yelled in his usual fashion.

"Oh… me?" The sensei mumbled. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future… Hmm. And I have lots of hobbies." He finished.

"So… all he told us is his name?" Sakura said. I nodded.

"Now it's your turn. Let's start on the right." Kakashi Sensei said, motioning to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen…" I shut him out as he droned on. Until he mentioned his dream that is. "And my dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence." My head shot up. We were both Jinchuriki who were, until recently, living in completely different environments. But, despite the, we were both alone. Even when he was surrounded by people they treated him like nothing. This made me angry. Being a Jinchuriki was not a choice! How could the village treat him in such a way? In my angered state I let a little of my Chakra out but I quickly suppressed it. It did not go unnoticed. Kakashi Sensei threw me a curious look before he looked away again.

"Next." He called and Sasuke began explaining how he wanted to kill someone. I just ignored him and I even ignored Sakura as she babbled on about nothing. "And you?" Kakashi Sensei said looking at me.

"Eh, my name is Tash, I don't know if there's anything in particular I like or dislike and my dreams for the future?" I thought hard about that one. "I… I don't have one yet." I said cautiously and honestly. Kakashe Sensei looked at me curiously, again, and then decided to just ignore what I said. Naruto was still looking at me though. Sakura was still looking at Sasuke and Sasuke looked bored. Completely ignoring everyone.

"Tomorrow we'll start our duties as Shinobi." Kakashi Sensei finally continued. Naruto immediately started yelling.

"Yeah! What kind of duties!?" he yelled, a little too excited.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." He answered.

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto inquired.

"Survival training." He said simply.

"Why is our first duty training? We've had enough training at the academy." Sakura moaned.

"This isn't going to be normal training. This time I'm your opponent." Kakashi Sensei said then he started laughing to himself.

"What so funny Sensei?" Sakura asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"It's just that… When I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out. Of the 28 graduates, only 10 will be chosen to become Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" Nobody looked happy to hear that. Naruto looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he yelled about how unfair it was.

"Tomorrow you have to show your skills on the training ground. Bring all the Shinobi tools you have. Oh… And skip breakfast, you might throw up." He then handed up a slip of paper with the details on it and told us not to be late. Taking the piece of paper I slowly made my way to town to ask people where the best place to hunt for food was. I didn't have any money so hunting was my only option. Then after that I could get a nice long sleep in my tree before training.

* * *

><p>Hello :)<p>

Quite a while ago (since I haven't updated in quite a while, SORRY!) I received a comment saying this:

"You do realise that the '10 tailed beast' is actually a thing in the manga/anime? It is all the beasts combined. Hopefully this will be cleared up in later chapters."

I just want to say this. Did I ever say that Tash's tailed beast, Akumu, had 10 tails? He he he, I didn't. I said that she was the 10th tailed beast, not that she had 10 tails. I even specifically said that no one knows how many tails she has. But don't worry! All will be explained throughout the story!

Happy reading!


End file.
